


You Hold Me Without Touch, You Keep Me Without Chains

by vampiricrose



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, spoilers if you really really squint, vent fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: Maya's gotten quite the addiction to the New-U stations.





	You Hold Me Without Touch, You Keep Me Without Chains

**Author's Note:**

> song in title is gravity by sara bareilles :ok_hand:  
this is just... really angsty and venty im sorry haha

Moxxi is pinning her down.   
  
Manicured nails dig into tattooed skin, skin cracking and Maya gasping.   
“You  _ dumbass _ ,” She spits, her voice full of and worry, despite the malice she expected.   
Maya’s disoriented, confused, scared, angry… what’s going on, exactly?   
It’s so strange to see Maya intact, her body is normally riddled with bullet holes, with the rare occasion of just a simple bullet piercing through her head. Maya brushes it off as just a sniper, but Moxxi can see through her. She’s always been good at reading people, Maya thinks.   
  
“ _ What..? _ ” Maya sputters out, voice finally reaching her throat. It hurts,  _ it hurts to talk.  _ She doesn’t even notice the blood trickling from her wrists, chips of nail polish breaking off. If she focuses hard enough, it feels like Moxxi is intentionally digging down on where a bullet had pierced her the other day. She always feels the bullets for days after.    
  
She thinks Moxxi finally figured out how deep her issues were when she sent her off to Opportunity. Maya doesn’t remember exactly, her memory is always fuzzy when she dies, but one distinct memory she has of that day is intentionally running into battle without self-preservation, letting herself die over and over, forgetting that Moxxi was watching her every move. Moxxi had to watch her die over and over.  _ Moxxi had to watch her die. She had to watch her covered in blood, barely alive, and in desperation, she fired the gun at herself. _   
  
Her heart hurts. She didn’t want to be interrogated for this. She didn’t want to be here. Moxxi’s nails dig deeper, and she feels faint from blood loss. Glancing over, she sees pieces of vein sticking out a wound. Lovely. Her eyelashes flutter, and in a moment of guilt, Moxxi pulls back, but that hurts more. She crawls off her, catching her breath. It’s only then Maya realises the drips on her weren’t just blood.    
Moxxi was crying.    
  
She was losing more blood then she was gaining, and even though she knew it wasn’t gonna be good for her, she half-heartedly grabs her pistol. It’s loaded. A singular bullet, ironically enough.    
  
Moxxi holds her hand. It’s comforting, but that’s a selfish thing to feel. Moxxi had other things to deal with, right? Still, she stays with her. She stays with her until the sun falls, she stays until Maya puts her pistol back into her holster. They don’t talk, they don’t drink, they don’t sleep. They just sit there, holding the others hand.   
  
Maya knows that one day she won’t respawn, but she’ll enjoy the moment she has. 

**Author's Note:**

> (yeah maya kept killing herself over and over and moxxi is the only one who notices-)


End file.
